Total Drama Mayhem, STARRING YOU!
by asaledavlgle
Summary: 15 new campers and 7 old ones return for more disgusting challenges, more romance and more DRAMA 15 stops are open. NO MORE APPS! I'M GOING TO CHOOSE NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FF users! This is the new series Total Drama Mayhem!**

**Like every other TDI story staring you, you create the character and the 15 **_**I **_**like/ find worthy will be in the story. The other seven are original character from the actual series, Total Drama Island/Action. You can have a say who you want to come back, but I'm probably going to disregard them.**

**Anyway RULES**

**1. No copycats- In other words, no Duncan/Gwen total copy offs. You can have a goth/punk or similar type of character, just don't make exactly like those characters. (****OR ANY OTHERS****)**

**2****.NO SIBLINGS- No "Duncan's younger brother/older sister/twin" Ok? I see way to many of those. Can't do it with other characters either.**

**3. Must have a Stereotype- it has to be a reasonable one too. No "Slutty Christian girls" or "Famous movie stars" or "Punk prep/cheerleader" Think high school clicks. If your character has a similar stereotype as to a character from the show, at least TRY to make it creative. (For example, a punk kid who likes the nice things in life. I don't know, they're your characters. Think of it yourself)**

**4. No relationship with original characters (I know you loooooove Cody, but you can't have him ****he's mine!)**

**5. NO COMPLAINING – You signed up for this and you don't like that your character is hated or you were voted. DEAL WITH IT. It's my story not your's (however, if you want your character to leave then I'm ok with it.)**

**STAT SHEET (FYI you MUST use this stat sheet, if you use someone else's you will NOT be chosen)**

**Name:**

**Hair: **

**Eye color:**

**Outfit:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Phobias:**

**Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Want to be in a relationship?: **

**Most known for:**

**Why TDM?:**

**Remember guys, this isn't first come first serve, I'm going to choose the ones I like the most. I'm also going to ask you to make two characters, one girl and one boy so there aren't 28 females and 4 guys but I'm only one of the two. **

**Go everybody go!**


	2. Chosen Campers

There are no losers, only winners and people who aren't them

**There are no losers, only winners and people who aren't them.**

**Anyways, here are the campers I chose. Now I know I said I would choose one of the two campers did, most didn't do two, but then I just chose the ones I liked. I'm sorry if you didn't get in and congrats to who got in!**

**The campers:**

**Name:Kenny  
**  
Hair: Medium Length light dark  
Eye color: Green  
Outfit: A Flannel vest over a gray longsleeved shirt with a t-shirt over the longsleeve saying The Grunge is Everything. Blue Jeans and regular eyeglasses and black and red skechers.  
Stereotype:The Shy Lonely Wallflower  
Personality:He is friendly most of the times when meeting new people while a bit nervous often since, at some times he can be a bit extreme like and focused.  
Phobias:Snakes  
Talents:Hang upside down, Play the Harmonica,  
Likes:Meeting People, Grunge Music, Drawing, Leaping off stuff,  
Dislikes:Being ridiculed by people for being a loner.  
Want to be in a relationship?:Yes please  
Most known for:Being an Average kid that will do anything to get recognized for a change  
Why TDM?:To prove to people in his home of Seattle that he can make a good impact.

**Name: Alexandria  
**  
Hair: Short Dirty Blonde  
Eye color: Hazel  
Outfit: Blue tank top, dark jeans, blue canvas sneakers  
Stereotype: Vally Girl who is suprisingly smart  
Personality: Drama Queen  
Phobias: afraid of clowns  
Talents: very Persuasive  
Likes: Fancy Hotels and designer clothes  
Dislikes: Dirty places and ugly things  
Want to be in a relationship?: A sense of humor and good looks  
Most known for: Calling 911 because she got a paper cut  
Why TDM?: She "needs" money to go on a shopping spree

**Name: Jack**  
Hair: Dirty Blonde, similar in length to Chris's  
Eye color: lazy blue  
Outfit: Red T-shirt with "They will surf again" and a human heart on it, black & white shorts, and black sandals  
Stereotype: The rather large surfer  
Personality: friendly, loves animals (and can talk to them), and is really smart  
Phobias: Lobsters, stingrays  
Talents: Once again, talking to and training animals  
Likes: sugar, heavy metal, comedy, daydreaming and cartoons.  
Dislikes: Physical activity, houseflies, and anyone who hurts animals  
Want to be in a relationship?: Sure, whatev.  
Most known for: His great sense of humor and his comic strips.  
Why TDM?: Wants to prove that even though he's a kid, he can take on anything

Name: Cassidy  
Hair: Light brown, messy, tied in a ponytail with a bandanna  
Eye color: Pale blue  
Outfit: Gigantic red plaid sweater that hangs off of her shoulders to show the strap of a white tank top. Grey pants with tan, hiking boot.  
Stereotype: The Grunge Girl  
Personality: Very sarcastic, has a sharp tongue and a quick wit. Mostly laid back and calls people either "bro" or "bra"  
FUN FACT. She can eat ANYTHING and won't barf. She'll only puke if she see's puke and/or someone puking.  
Phobias: Richard Simmons  
Talents: She can play the drums really well (She's in a band called "Turn on the lights")  
Likes: Laughing at people when they trip and fall, playing the drums, beef jerky.  
Dislikes: Richard Simmons, Barf, no drums.  
Want to be in a relationship?: Yes please! But he needs to be somewhat geeky (She likes geeks0  
Most known for: playing the drums while they were on fire (Battle of the Bands, they got second place)  
Why TDM?: Publicity for her band and if she wins the money she can start a demo CD.

Name: Jude  
Hair: black, tied in a ponytail  
Eye color: Green, has glasses.  
Outfit: Has a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol on it, baggy blue jeans and hiking boots.  
Stereotype: The EXTREME guy.  
Personality: A little gullible sometimes, but very nice. Wants to do everything to the EXTREME.  
Phobias: Centipedes.  
Talents: can break 66 coconuts using his head without gaining head trauma.  
Likes: living life to the EXTREME  
Dislikes: Bummers  
Want to be in a relationship?: Sure! the girl has to be outgoing though.  
Most known for: Riding down the rock mountains in a shopping cart  
Why TDM?: He wants to see what EXTREME things he can do at the island.

Name:Renee  
Hair: Black, in a short pony tail  
Eyes:light green  
Outfit: purple sweatshirt, old worn dark blue jeans, black high-tops  
Personaltiy: tough, tomboy, nice, short tempered, loud, outgoing  
Sterotype: one of the guys, girl that knows about cars  
Phobias:puppets(shudders)  
Talents: can fix cars/motorcycles, can ride off road, BMX!!, lacrosse  
Likes: mechanics,driving,sports,joking around,pranks  
dislikes:pink, anything girly, slutty girls, sexist people  
Want to be in a relationship: not really, she has friends that are boys but not boy friends  
Most known for: winning a drag race against her big bro!  
Why TDM: To help her dad reopen their car garage and for the thrills

Name: Ryan  
Hair: Dark mahogany red; shaggy  
Eye color: Deep green  
Outfit: Blue and white stripped dress shirt, faded blue jeans, a silver chain with a dog tag on it, blue and black vans sneakers.  
Stereotype: The Class Clown Slacker.  
Personality: Ryan is carefree and easy going; a go with the flow attitude. A normal teenage with a great sense of humor, Ryan was known as the class clown in high school. Although having a slacker persona, he is really intelligent. He is also a bit oblivious to things around him at times.  
Phobias: Attachment and Commitment.  
Talents: Eating 14 hot dogs in 5 minutes.  
Likes: Music (any genre), competition, a good old game of baseball  
Dislikes: When things take a turn for the worst.  
Want to be in a relationship?: Why not.  
Most known for: His ability to stay calm in almost all situations  
Why TDM?: Something fun to do over the summer.

Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance Gender:Male  
Age:16 going to be 17 on april 3rd you want it to be  
Why TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffs  
and so win money so he can help his family.  
School status:Popular  
Relationship:yes  
TDI crush:has crush's on the bad girl type mostly but oftens the good girl type like courtney(as long as they are pretty he doesnt care)  
went to military school for 3 year from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being  
in a gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but less obnoxiuse and more classy with girls.  
Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch  
godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp  
chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's with  
alot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.  
Other Hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing  
aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used  
and is an expert in greek mytholgy  
Likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends  
are/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.  
Dislikes:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his friends  
if he is given enoungh confidence  
Clothes/Looks:blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/a red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang symbols on his neck and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the intials R.O.T.S(made up)Reapers Of The Streets.

Name: Destiny  
Hair: black  
Eye color: blue  
Outfit: a grey tanktop with blue hot pants  
Stereotype: The Actractive Drama Queen  
Personality: Kind and sweet, but over reacts all the time  
Phobias: venus fly traps  
Talents: recite most lines of shakespear's romeo and juliet  
Likes: shopping, gossipping  
Dislikes: working, not getting her way  
Want to be in a relationship?: yes  
Most known for: Crying because her dad wouldn't lend her 10 dollars so she could buy an overratted shirt from Hollister.  
Why TDM?: To prove she's not a spoiled drama queen like everyone tells her she is.

Name: Amy  
Personality: Been in jail since 8. She gets tempers when someone calls her criminal. She swears she never done a crime before, even though she has. She's never had a close friend. But, she has a very sweet side once you get to know her.  
Clothes: Black shirt that says, 'Like I Care', shorts, and blue sandals. She has long brown hair with blue and red highlights. She also has white eyes, giving her an angelic appearance (But you'll be wrong)  
Dislikes: Wanna-be's, girls who think they're all that, and smart a.  
Likes: Anything that's fun, exciting, and illegal. (NOT DRUGS)  
Catch Phrase: 'Are you sure you want to mess with me?' If a boy flirts with her, she'll say, 'Don't even try.'  
Should be paired: Hell yeah!  
Fears: Vampires and blood. Because of a childhood incident.  
Talents: Jumping over buildings. Pinching someone's neck, making them fall asleep.  
Stereotype: The hot criminal.  
Most Known for: Running 50 miles in two minutes.

Name: Evelyn Prince  
Hair: sandy blond  
Eye color: brown  
Outfit: baggy shorts, a red shirt with a short sleeved blue hoodie.  
Stereotype: Girl gamer  
Personality: Competitive, tough, and very laid back  
Phobias: Bees, computer viruses  
Talents: Can beat the hard levels of 'guitar hero', is an excellent marksman, can use her fists fairly well, has been known to stay up for hours in order to by a game and then even longer to play and beat it.  
Likes: Really any game she can get her hands on, collecting trading cards, making her own games  
Dislikes: People saying the being a gamer makes her lazy, girls saying their gamers in order to meet boys.  
Want to be in a relationship?: She has a special game she made, and if anyone beats it she'll go out with him. (In other words, yes.)  
Most known for: Holding twelve records at the local arcade.  
Why TDM?: Her parents convinced her to do it so she'll get out of the house.

Name: Mike Lanson  
Hair: Brown  
Eye color: blue  
Outfit: Khaki cargo pants, a black shirt with plain tennis shoes.  
Stereotype: The band geek  
Personality: Optimistic, innocent  
Phobias: Barracudas  
Talents: Can play the drums, piano, and saxophone. Can run pretty fast  
Likes: Music, jokes, jazz.  
Dislikes: Bullies, rust, anything happening to his instruments.  
Want to be in a relationship?: If you can find someone for him, then yes.  
Most known for: Outrunning the entire football team, playing a mean jazz solo.  
Why TDM?: To prove that music geeks can makes something of themselves.

Name: Blaze Kingston  
Hair: Brown

Eye color: Blue  
Outfit: Blue Denim Jacket, Shirt Barely Visible with image of Captain America's Shield, Blue Jeans, Glasses, White Sneakers  
Stereotype: Comic Book Geek  
Personality: Kind, keeps to himself, Intellectual, Plotting, makes sarcastic comments (most commonly, "Smooth one, Einstein.")  
Phobias: Arachnophobia  
Talents: Able to recite the Prince's Monologue from Act 1, Scene 1 of Romeo and Juliet flawlessly and with passion in his voice from memory  
Likes: Comic Books, Total Drama Island, Superheroes, the song "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down  
Dislikes: Bugs, Girls who flirt with him, anyone who comes on too strong to him  
Want to be in a relationship?: (buzzer sound) NO!  
Most known for: His lack of a sense of smell, his training to perform injections by needle  
Why TDM?: To put his analytical mind of the psyche of good and evil to practical use.

Name: Heather (not the mean one, but I'm nice)

Hair: Brown with blonde-highlights

Eye color: Blue

Outfit: A t-shirt, a hoodie, and gray converse shoes. I also wear a cross necklace a fellow friend and girl scout troop member gave me, and a charm bracelet that relates to High School Musical.

Stereotype: The Quiet Nerd

Personality: Basically, I'm pretty quiet, but once you get to know me, I can be pretty outgoing. I don't mind speaking in front of people, and I'm very sweet all the way. I sort of have a motherly side to me, and I want to make sure that everyone is counted for, but if not, I tend to worry about where they have gone off (I'm a twin, so this is a huge perosnality factor!). I'm pretty funny, and I've been known to be a kid at heart, showing that I love Disney Channel, and watch cartoons. I'm also an animal lover, which is why I have alot of pets. I'm also a hopeless romantic, and I like to help out with people's problems. I'm also a great listener, and a good friend.

Phobias:  
-Bees  
-Big dogs  
-Being rejected  
-Blood

Talents:  
-Writing stories  
-Horse-back riding  
-Good listener  
-Good with computers

Likes:  
-Reading  
-Playing my DS  
-Spending time with my friends and family  
-Writing stories  
-Listening to music  
-Watching TV  
-Singing  
-Taking and posing for pictures  
-Lounging around outside  
-Shopping  
-Traveling  
-Being happy

Dislikes:  
-Bees  
-Lying  
-Gossip  
-Rain  
-Bad weather  
-School (sometimes)  
-Loud noises  
-Being left out  
-Not having music in my day  
-Blood  
-Big dogs

Want to be in a relationship?: Yes, with a guy who is tall (I'm short, like 4'9"), and is a musican, while being sweet and funny.

Most known for: Having my nose in a book

Why TDM?: To break out my shell, and meet new people

Name: Kasey (my guy character)  
Hair: Brown  
Eye color: Light brown  
Outfit: A t-shirt with a pair of jeans and converse shoes  
Stereotype: Artist  
Personality:

Kasey is the ulimate daredevil. Give him any dare, and he'll perform it, and that's no lie. This guy will survive Fear Factor, and will take all the money by the end of the show, and people will wonder why. To prove how daredevilish he was, he once jumped off a cliff that was 300 feet high, and below it was ice-cold water. But, being Kasey, he was the first one to try it, and jumped, making a big splash. Another thing he'd be willing to try would be sky-diving, which he always wanted to do since his seventeenth birthday.

If you think Kasey is a cocky jerk when it came to girls, think again. Kasey has been known to treat his past girlfriends like princesses, and he's not afraid to show he has a romantic side to him neither. He's the clone of a perfect english gentleman, opening doors, pulling out chairs, and throwing compliments to the wind. Kasey's goal in life is to make a girl feel special, preferably the one he wants to spend all his time with.

As much as his brother could tell you, Kasey is protective. He always open-minded, and will speak his mind whenever he can. Kasey is especially protective when it comes to his younger brother, Carlson, who is trying to follow in Kasey's footsteps.

Phobias:  
-Deep water  
-Spiders  
-Bad weather  
-Hawkes  
Talents:  
-Painting  
-Drawing  
-Cooking  
-Skate bording  
Likes:  
bLikes/b:  
-His brother  
-Girls  
-Flip-flops (practically wears them with every jeans and t-shirt he owns)  
-Chocolate ice-cream  
-Skate-boarding  
-Being lazy  
-Sunday afternoons  
-Meeting new people  
-The Goonies  
-Obrit Gum  
-Kit-Kats  
-His guitar  
-Singing in the shower  
-Rocko's Modern Life  
-Animals  
-His family (in general)  
-The ring he wears on his ring finger  
Dislikes:  
-Smoking  
-Drinking  
-Partying too hard (but, that doesn't mean he doesn't party at all)  
-Sharks  
-Math  
-Country music  
-The Ring Girl in The Ring  
-Driving in bad weather  
-Cocky people  
-Wet hair  
-Technology (he owns a Side-kick, but even then he gets confused sometimes)  
Want to be in a relationship?: Yes  
Most known for: Having to complete a Harley Davis mural  
Why TDM?: To take on new challenges

**Congrats to who got in! First chapter will come soon!**


End file.
